Under the Sakura Tree
by CrimsonShinigami
Summary: ( 2 chapters ) Yaoi. Kyo and Iori have their first meeting all alternate timelineesque. They have their confrontation and then begin to fight...but Iori wants to see more than Kyo outwardly offers
1. Chapter 1

King of Fighters does not belong to me – therefore Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami do not belong to me; though the basic plot belongs to me and to my role play partner Jun. This is set in an alternate reality of sorts. The main storyline is the same but it's outlining a meeting which never happened. If it had then things may have gone something like I've written. Please don't flame me – I haven't played the game that much…but I've been told I play a very good Kyo…so I've gathered enough confidence to write this into a fanfiction. If you do anything – enjoy…and READ AND REVIEW…or I'll set the Orochi on you…  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kyo Kusanagi sat under a tree just off campus. He was placed on a cushion of comfortable green grass and leaned against the trunk of the slightly bent tree. His right hand teased ceaselessly over the tops of the grass and his eyes were closed in serenity.  
  
His life was simple: friends, battles…a normal life for a seventeen year old with amazing powers.  
  
That was that he was the heir capable of controlling the Kusanagi flame; a dangerous red flame that could be called and used to his advantage. Unlike Benimaru's electric blue energy that he had to be trained to control, Kyo had automatically had a knowledge for his heirloom and knew how to control it without even a moment's training – not that he didn't train at all.  
  
In the use of his flame, prevented from burning him by two heavy black gloves bearing the Kusanagi symbol of an enflamed sun; he had defeated Benimaru and claimed the position as the strongest fighter in the school.  
  
However – news spreads – and Kyo had become a regular street fighter, more to play up to everyone else's expectations and also to stop them from hurting themselves further by defeating them in battle.  
  
The problem was Kyo didn't agree with pointless battles over nothing.  
  
The dark haired boy sighed; his head going forwards and his hair teasing over his eyes and cheeks.  
  
A presence brought the boy's eyes opened and up. Not too far away stood a quite alluring looking man; perhaps a bit older than Kyo himself. His gaze was amused and was settled directly upon the younger's gaze; freezing him in place. But behind the eyes was something else, something that teased at Kyo's mind – trying to warn him perhaps.  
  
The man had a deep fire hidden in his eyes just waiting to be released to join the curling flame of the rest of his hair which was settled down just to the right of one eye, swept over from behind and across the top.  
  
He wore a small black top over a very long white shirt which was unbuttoned at just the right points further down to show exactly what Kyo's eyes had unconsciously sought out under the tight red pants the other was wearing.  
  
The perverted young man's eye also caught sight of the red leather tie between the other's two legs. A strange fashion…but it was very kinky in his mind. In the way of fighting it seemed like a restraint…what was the point of fighting without your legs anyway?  
  
The dark haired boy did not stand, only retreated his gaze from its wandering, forcing himself to look back into those piercing eyes which seemed softened with somewhat of amusement now.  
  
'Who may you be?' asked the teenager, his own eyesight unmoving.  
  
'My name is no interest of yours unless yours is the name which I seek…'  
  
Kyo narrowed his eyes then opened them again, offering his hand. 'Kusanagi Kyo…now can I know your name?'  
  
'Kusanagi – I'm pleased to hear that…' The redhead laughed but showed no signs of shaking the other's hands, only offering a glance towards it before the other man retreated it.  
  
'How do you know of Kusanagi?' Kyo was a little irritated now, but was trying to hide his anger.  
  
The redhead simply laughed openly and peered at Kyo again. 'Let's just say that the history of Kusanagi is of great importance to me.  
  
'The only you could find out about the history of our family is to be part of it…but I don't suspect that you are…'  
  
'That's what I thought you'd say…you'll understand soon…' The redhead closed his eyes, as though letting out some great secret as he spoke. 'Yagami Iori…'  
  
'Well then hello Yagami-san. How can I help you?' Kyo said in a sarcastic tone, his gaze boring into the other's eyes in return – but to that the red- haired man only smirked and looked even more amused.  
  
'If you knew who I am…then you would know what I'm here for.'  
  
Kyo blinked and stood up quickly. 'Why don't you just tell me?'  
  
'But that takes the fun out of it…'  
  
The dark haired man narrowed his eyes and then moved a step forwards, cockily bouncing on his heels. 'What do you want?'  
  
'How about a fight…?'  
  
'A fight?'  
  
'Yeah – a fight – a battle – that whole thing where you attack each other,' said the redhead with another slight grin.  
  
Kyo moved a little nervously then stepped away and turned; lowering his head in thought.  
  
'I assure you…' whispered Iori softly, 'that you will know who I am by the end of our fight.'  
  
Kyo's eyes hardened slightly and he glanced back over at the newcomer intently.  
  
'Okay…' he consented.  
  
'Let's start then…' The red-head was already in an offensive posture.  
  
'Woah…oh no…not here…'  
  
Kyo shook his head firmly and stepped away from the redhead and away from the school. 'We've got to go to my training grounds…don't worry – they're not far away…'  
  
Iori was obviously annoyed and impatient, moving after the other quickly; his gaze causing him to increase his pace.  
  
'What was wrong, Kyo…didn't want anyone to see what you were really capable of…?'  
  
Kyo shook his head and looked at Iori intently. 'I don't think that there is any honour in hurting innocents. '  
  
The redhead narrowed his eyes and moved somewhat on his heels. 'What do you know of honour? Was it honour that caused me to be born? Was it honour that made me fight through life or honour that made me train? Is it honour that makes me hate you?'  
  
'How can you hate me…you don't know me…'  
  
'You're a Kusanagi – that's all the reason I need…'  
  
Kyo narrowed his eyes. 'Why do you think you should hate me?'  
  
'It's my destiny…and it's yours to die by my hand…'  
  
'I don't understand…'  
  
Iori smiled softly and then moved somewhat. 'You will soon enough…'  
  
Once said, the redhead charged forwards, throwing his shoulders forwards to try and knock the other to the floor.  
  
Shocked, Kyo was struck, send into a flip towards his back. He turned his body and placed his hands against the ground, flipping himself back to his feet.  
  
Stepping forwards he leapt into the air, bringing his leg up above and in front of him with the other vertical below him. His body came down and he righted himself; having missed Iori.  
  
Suddenly the redhead was beside him, sharp claws coming down towards his chest and arms and causing the dark haired man to leap out the way.  
  
Before he could react, Iori brought his hand down towards the other's middle, winding him with the side of his hand. Kyo keeled over, then was caught on the back of the neck by the other's right elbow; knocked to the ground immediately.  
  
Iori moved into the air, aiming to land on the other's back, but barely in time the other man rolled out of the way.  
  
Kyo was back on his feet already and slid forwards, fists flying for the back of Iori's neck as a parallel pair.  
  
The redhead was caught but rolled back to his feet finding himself in front of Kyo again but this time not upper-cutting him, as would have been the obvious.  
  
Clawed, strong hands fell on Kyo's shoulders and held him perfectly still, then dug into the flesh of his shoulders firmly, drawing blood quickly even through the thick material and causing the younger to call out in pain.  
  
Iori smiled softly; the other's blood and his cry making him more confident and causing him to lick his lips in pleasure – liking the sight of another's pain immensely.  
  
Kyo hissed and then struggled, his hands moving up but stopping at the other's waist; not wanting to use his fire.  
  
'Come on, Kusanagi…I know what you can do…stop holding back…'  
  
Kyo's eyes flickered up and he set them on Iori's. 'As are you…'  
  
'Of course…I don't need to hold back fighting someone as weak as you…'  
  
Iori smiled and then flicked the other away from him.  
  
Kyo stood up and narrowed his eyes, then brought his hands up in front of him. 'Okay…'  
  
Iori only smiled a little more evilly, darkness in his eyes, but demanding amusement. 


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, KOF does not belong to me. Next chapter soon - it depends where I go from here...but I'm enjoying writing this. I'm not sure whether it's Hassaku or Hasshaku...so forgive me for that one. I don't like writing fight scenes...but I'll do it if I have to. There's one here...and one in the last chapter...but I don't know if there will be another one for a while. Anyway...anyone reading this PLEASE Read and review...not that anyone's reading it of course...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kyo's eyes were ablaze with wonder, however this time he was the first to strike. The fight began with the darker haired man swiftly darting forwards. In his fist burned the first traces of a red flame that sparked larger as he brought his hands up towards the other's chest.  
  
As the attack connected, Iori was forced backwards, body shimmering with the remnants of the flame before it died down.  
  
'Now that's more like it...' Iori smirked and then moved forwards; a spark of blueish-purple rising from his palm as he slammed it forwards into the other's front.  
  
Kyo yelped, knocked away from the red-haired man to the ground some way away.  
  
A purple flame... A memory arose deep within Kyo but it was otherwise unrecognisable. The younger moved back to his feet again and then looke dup at Iori.  
  
Already another attack had began; the older grunting as a large wave of purple and blue flames sped across the ground.  
  
'Hasshaku!' cried Kyo, recognising the very story of his family's history. He leapt into the air, performing a spin with his body in the air as to knock himself somewhat off his axis and land beside the remaining flames.  
  
Iori laughed softly, perhaps enjoying this a little too much. He came forwards again, lifting his fist in a fast and hard punch towards Kyo's face.  
  
Kyo ducked easily then moved forwards in a more exact forwards roll, gliding back onto his hands and then licking out to try and trip Iori. No connection resulted as the attack was leapt over and from the air a new burst of purple flame came down, enveloping Kyo in it's colour and causing him to dibalance and fall to the ground.  
  
A heavy body lowered itself onto Kyo's injured form, holding him down and moving hair from his eyes to reconnect the dark gaze. In the redhead's eyes Kyo found humour again dancing over the surface teasingly. Kyo's body quivered slightly with a slight fear which he quickly dispelled once he realised that the other man had noticed.  
  
Iori smiled knowingly at the now blushing teenager, leaning slightly closer.  
  
Kyo closed his eyes and opened his mouth after biting his lip he spoke.  
  
'I don't understand why we need to continue this because of our ancestors....'  
  
'Because it's destiny...honour...an age old fight that means that the weakest must be destroyed and only the victor should continue the bloodline.  
  
'But the Hasshaku and the Kusanagi have different bloodlines...' insisted the younger.  
  
'No, boy...our blood is similar and as long as their is an heir for both clans then they will not be two different families.' Iori sneered and brought his claws into the other's already injured shoulders once again, but this time the purple fire warmed and burned the flesh, causing him to cry out in pain.  
  
Kyo moaned quietly as the pain began to overtake him. His body enveloped in fire; a crimson fire that was not to attack the other - merely fend him off.  
  
Iori let out a quiet laugh and his body enveloped in a spiteful purple fire that burned away the red - infected and destroyed it.  
  
Kyo whimpered softly as the other flame burned his body, his energy drained he stopped and closed his eyes, almost giving in - unable to do anything else.  
  
'I'm not afraid of your little tricks, child...' purred the older.  
  
Kyo's eyes fluttered open again and he looked at Iori. 'Is this all you live for...to hurt me?'  
  
Iori blinked. What a question... The redhead pondered it for a moment before increasing the flame causing Kyo to cry out once more.  
  
'No...I live for other things too...I've always wanted to truly be alive...and there are things I need not tell you...'  
  
'Such as?' Asked Kyo, his tone gentle but laced with his own pain.  
  
'Didn't you hear a word I said...?' Iori shook his head and stood up, forcing the other to his feet.  
  
Kyo's eyes narrowed but he walked obediently besides the other, refusing to assume eye-contact.  
  
'So you're just going to wait to kill me when it's appropriate to you?'  
  
'Good boy...' Iori smiled, his gaze was constantly on Kyo but now he was beginning to notice the perhaps sultry looks; the way he tried to avert his gaze and the blush that found his cheeks when he was found to be looking at the redhead.  
  
Iori - against his will found himself taking in the other's form under the baggy black shirt and pants: most importantly his gaze took note of the Kusanagi symbol which was on his back and the black gloves firm and protective about the darker haired boy's wrists.  
  
Kyo kept his gaze away, watching the ground instead of anything else.  
  
'And when is it going to be appropriate to you?' He asked, softly, then gasped finding his jaw procured by a strong hand and held up; his body freezing at the hand on his injured shoulder aswell.  
  
Fiery eyes burned down into his own and he trembled but did not otherwise move.  
  
'When I get what I want...' replied the other man, moving forwards to close the distance between them.  
  
'Don't...' whispered Kyo - his tone tentative and unsure. His right hand moved up and settled itself on the other man's side, clenching the material tightly more to keep his sanity than anything else.  
  
Iori shook his head and leaned down towards the shorter. 'Don't?' he asked then settled his lips upon the other man's, his kiss demanding and furious.  
  
As Kyo began to react submissively, his grip slackening and dropping the other man became more dominating; his arms wrapping about the other's form possessively and holding him closer. This caused Kyo to elicit a yelp and free his mouth to the demanding tongue that crept it's way inside and began to destroy the barriers between the Kusanagi and the Hasshaku. 


End file.
